


Sunshine

by accidental



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental/pseuds/accidental
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl and Anders first time.</p><p>Written for a prompt on the kinkmeme that asked for Karl and Anders cuddling, after some deflowering!</p><p> I originally wrote this really quickly, and after it was posted i noticed a lot of mistakes and things i wanted to change, so this version is slightly different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

Karl’s heart beat fast as he made his way to the room that he and Anders used for their secret meetings. Anders note had said he needed to see Karl as soon as possible, and the older mage couldn’t help worrying. He seemed to spend a lot of his time worrying about Anders lately. The boy had a knack for getting himself into trouble, and more often than not, Karl found himself playing the part of the voice of reason, trying to talk sense into him while, secretly, a part of him reveled in Anders' recklessness and instinctive hunger for freedom.

He eased the heavy door open carefully. Two candles were stuck to the mantelpiece by puddles of hardened wax, and they flickered and danced in the draught, casting hectic shadows across the tiny room.

Their secret meeting place was an unused office on the third floor of the tower. Over the years it had gradually evolved into an unofficial storeroom for old furniture. Piled with cushions and threadbare rugs, it was almost comfortable, almost private, and almost safe, if they kept the noise down. As Karl entered the room, Anders stood up out of the shadows. The candlelight burnished his hair copper gold, and even in the dark little room, everything about him seemed bright. He lit the place up. Locked away in the shadows like this, Anders smile was the only sunshine Karl ever saw.

“You were quick,” Anders said, deliberately keeping his voice soft and low, the way they always did.

“Your note said ASAP,” Karl reminded him. “I thought it must be some sort of emergency…”

“It is an emergency." Anders pulled the enchanter close, fingers threading through his cropped hair as he kissed him. Karl’s lips opened automatically at his touch, seeking the warmth of Anders mouth, the taste of him, like honey against the tip of his tongue.

“I just really needed to see you,” the blond murmured, as they drew apart. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course I mind. You’re a damned nuisance," Karl grumbled, but he was smiling as he said it, and Anders laughed. Karl grabbed one end of the large desk that filled most of the tiny room. “Give us a hand…”

Anders knew the routine. He took the other end and together they lifted the heavy piece of furniture, putting it down carefully in front of the door and wedging it tight. It wouldn’t keep anyone out for long, but it gave an illusion of safety, at least. He watched as Karl stripped off the short jacket he wore over his robe, placing it it carefully along the crack underneath the door, so that the glow of the candlelight wouldn’t draw attention from anyone passing along the corridor.

When he stood up again, Anders was sitting perched on the desk, grinning broadly, his legs apart and his robe hitched up over his thighs. He swung his long legs out, capturing Karl between them and pulling him close. Karl closed one hand almost roughly around the young man’s bare thigh, his fingernails leaving dents in the pale flesh. His other hand slid beneath the bunched up fabric, reaching upwards to where Anders' cock strained against his smallclothes. Anders let out a breathy little moan, and the enchanter felt himself quickly hardening in response, as he leaned down to claim Anders’ parted lips.

Anders' hands seemed to be everywhere at once, as he pulled Karl even closer, grinding himself against his hand. He looked up at the older mage, the whites of his eyes enormous and startling in the shadows.

“Do you want to fuck me?” he asked. He felt himself blush bright pink as he said it. It was probably the first time he’d ever used that word as a verb out loud, and definitely the first time he’d used it in relation to himself. He was glad the room was so dark.

“Maker, Anders..." Karl felt suddenly breathless.

"Well, do you?"

" Do you want me to?” 

Anders nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it. I've thought about it a lot,” he said.

Karl stifled a groan. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it too. Up until now, they’d used their hands and their mouths to pleasure each other, and it had been urgent and messy, and never quite enough. He'd always been left with the feeling of wanting more. He’d fantasised a thousand times about bending Anders over the desk and taking him hard and fast, burying himself deep between those smooth, pale, cheeks. He experienced a twinge of guilt as he thought about it even now, as he felt himself growing harder than he’d ever thought possible. However much he wanted to push him up against the wall and fuck him senseless, this wasn’t just some anonymous apprentice with pretty eyes and a sly, 'fuck me' smile; Anders deserved better for his first time than a quick shag up against a desk in a musty storeroom. Karl wanted him naked, on a huge feather bed piled high with silk pillows. He wanted to take his time; to cover every inch of him in kisses, feel the different textures of him beneath his fingers, the tastes of him against his tongue. 

It struck him again how unfair it was, that this was all they would ever have - stolen moments, and kisses snatched from the shadows.

He felt Anders slump, his head against his chest. “You don’t want to,” the blond said sullenly.

“Maker, Anders - how could you even think that!” Karl pulled away, conscious of his erection still jutting out uncomfortably against the heavy robes. He fetched a rolled up rug from where it was propped up in one of the corners, and spread it flat so that it covered the tiny space in front of the desk, gesturing for Anders to join him on it. “Come here.” Anders knelt on the rug, and Karl pulled the young man into his arms, kissing him gently, wondering at how he always seemed to smell of outdoors, even though they were locked away inside.

“Anders, sweetheart, I want you so much it hurts,” he confessed. “It's just... I know it's silly, but I wanted your first time to be different, somehow. I wanted it to be special.”

“It will be special!” Anders insisted, and Karl was suddenly aware of the tension in his friend‘s muscles. Anders was like a coiled wire, taut and quivering.

“Please Karl,” he pleaded. ”I want it to be you.”

“I want that too, sweetheart, but it doesn’t have to be this minute. We can wait until it's the right time.”

"No, you don't understand. There won't be a right time. If we wait, it will be too late." Anders explained bitterly. “I’m not stupid; I've seen the way some of the Templars have been looking at me recently. They won’t leave me alone forever."

He shuddered at the thought of it. He always knew when they were watching him; felt it like something clammy against his skin, making the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. The cold, hard, lust in their eyes filled him with utter panic.

“It’s better that my first time is now, with someone I trust and… care about,” he said.

“Maker, Anders…” Karl was horrified. Something swelled in his throat, and the candlelight shimmered, as if he was seeing at it through water. He knew he cared for the younger man, in a way that he had deliberately avoided trying to put into words. He'd tried to hide his feelings, more for Anders’ sake than his own, but suddenly the thought of anyone hurting him was unbearable.

“It’s ok,” Anders went on. “ I just thought... you want to, don’t you? “ He took Karl's hand in his, and guided it beneath his robe. He was still hard. “I want you to. I want you to fuck me.”

Karl groaned. “I don’t know, Anders, it’s… fear isn’t really a good reason to sleep with someone. It doesn't seem right.” Even as he said it he felt his fingers close, almost involuntarily, around Anders cock, his thumb gently stroking along the smooth length of the shaft.

“It’s never going to be right, is it?” Anders whispered hoarsely. “It’s never going to be the way we want it to be, but it can still be good, can‘t it? I want you Karl, please …”

He rolled out of Karl’s arms and onto his back, pulling the bearded man down on top of him and kissing him deeply, and Karl felt Anders arch his hips upwards, pressing his hard cock against him through the fabric of their robes. This was what he’d dreamed of almost every night for the past few months, and even though it felt wrong, he realised he still wanted it more than anything.

Before he was even really aware of what he was doing, he was pulling feverishly at the clothes that came between them, dragging Anders smalls down over his skinny hips and burying his face against his crotch, breathing in the fresh musky tang of his sweat.

“Oh...” Anders let out a little gasp as the warmth of Karl’s mouth met his skin. The man’s beard tickled deliciously, and his tongue felt silky smooth against the sensitive flesh at the top of his thigh. Anders parted his legs automatically, wanting more. He quivered as the enchanters tongue slid over his balls and upwards along the shaft of his cock, lightly circling the top, lips briefly closing around the head in what felt like a kiss, before moving back down again. Another kiss, this time between his parted legs, Karl’s tongue flicking out to press against his opening. The feeling of it was shocking somehow, astonishingly intimate. He heard a strange little mewling sound escape his lips.

Does that feel good?"

Anders nodded. His cheeks were flushed, and his amber eyes glittered in the candlelight. The enchanter gestured with his fingers, and suddenly they were coated with a thin film of slippery oil. “Grease spell,” he explained breathlessly. “I’ll teach you how to do it sometime.”

He felt Anders trembling against him, and moved up the younger man’s body so that he could kiss him properly, losing himself in the heat of his mouth. Anders kisses were hungry and insistent. He sucked urgently at Karl’s lips and tongue, as Karl’s slick fingers worked between his legs, stroking him gently, his fingers circling, sliding over the skin like silk, letting him get used to the feeling of being touched there. Their lips were still locked together, as Karl gently pressed a fingertip against the blond’s entrance, slowly working it in past the tight muscle.

“Tell me if you want me to stop," he said

“Maker, no, don‘t...” Anders squirmed, arching his back and pressing himself against the man’s hand.

Karl slowly added a second finger, sending a soft wave of healing energy with it to relax the muscles. Anders moaned softly. His eyes were closed, and his hair had come loose from it’s ponytail, spilling around his face in a halo of tarnished gold. Karl thought he was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. His heart ached for him, even as his body hungered to possess him completely. He positioned himself carefully, settling himself down between Anders pale thighs, stroking the head of his aching cock slowly against the tight little hole.

“Oh, stop fucking teasing!” Anders gasped.

Karl chuckled. “All right, “ he whispered. “Relax, ok? Slow, deep breaths, that’s it.. . Oh…” he broke off, unable to speak coherently as the snug velvet heat of the younger man’s body closed around him. Anders arse felt almost painfully tight, as the muscles clenched around him involuntarily. Karl felt a pulse, somewhere deep inside, and couldn’t tell which one of them it was from.

“Oh… “ Anders let out a little cry, his fingers twisting wickedly in Karl’s hair.

“Too much?”

“No… more. Please...” His voice came out thick and hoarse, his breath hot against the shell of Karl’s ear. Karl pulled back a little, and then plunged forward again, deeper this time, and a low whine escaped Ander’s lips.

“Shh darling, we have to be quiet,” Karl reminded him, and even as he said it he thought how unfair it was. He desperately wanted to hear the little sounds Anders made, wanted to make him cry out in ecstasy, and call his name as he pounded into him.

He felt Anders’ fingers digging into his back, moving down to grab his arse, pulling him even deeper inside as he brought his legs up so that his knees were bent back against his chest. Karl sank into him, his legs trembling, his balls pressed tight against Anders' arse.

“Fuck, Anders, “ he groaned into the younger man‘s neck. “That’s… you feel incredible.”

“You do too,” Anders whispered. “I didn't know it would be like this.” He let out a breathless, delighted little laugh as Karl started to move slowly inside him, and Karl couldn’t help smiling too. He plunged himself deeper, as far in as he could go, and Anders' laughter was quickly replaced by a series of soft little grunts as Karl began to move inside him. “Please… ” he begged, as Karl thrust into him, starting to move more quickly, unable to stifle his own moans as the waves of pleasure grew more intense.

Anders' eyes were dark and unfocused. He caught his lower lip between his teeth, trying to stop himself from crying out, and Karl thought he could come just from looking at him.

“Look at you, Anders,” he breathed. “You’re so beautiful…” He curled his hand, fingers still slippery from the grease spell, around the younger man’s cock, squeezing gently.

“Oh, Maker… Karl…" Anders strained beneath him, moving up to meet the other man for a kiss. It was awkward and clumsy, teeth clashing together, their mouths hot and wet. He arched his hips, pressing himself urgently against the hand that encircled his swollen cock, crying out into Karl’s mouth as he spilled out over the enchanter’s fingers.

It was enough to push Karl over the edge. His muscles tensed, balls tightening, as the ripples of pleasure swelled and broke over him like a wave, overwhelming him and leaving him gasping for breath as he emptied himself into Anders’ eager body.

“Andraste’s hairy arsehole!” Anders swore. He laughed shakily, as Karl collapsed onto the rug beside him, breathing heavily.“ That was amazing. We can do that again, right?”

Karl grinned. “Maker, Anders, give me a minute to recover…” he said.

"Ok, but i feel it's only fair to warn you, I'm going to want to do that all the time from now on." They pressed their foreheads together. A bead of sweat fell from Karl’s hair and ran down Anders nose, as he curled himself contentedly into Karl’s arms.

It wasn't a particularly comfortable position. The stone floor dug painfully into Karl's hip through the thin rug, and one elbow was bent at an awkward angle, but he didn’t care. He would have been happy to stay like that forever, with the tickle of blond hair against his chest, and Anders happy and safe in his arms.

“Your beard scratches,” Anders murmured drowsily.

“Do you think i should get rid of it? “

“No, I like it. I like everything about you.”

Karl stroked the apprentice’s hair. Red-gold silk, soft and warm like afternoon sunlight. “We can’t stay here,” he said.

Anders sighed. “I wish we could. I wish we could sleep together like this all night. It would be lovely, wouldn't it?" 

Karl nodded. He looked down at the young man in his arms, suddenly overcome by sadness. Anders looked peaceful; all his anger, his fear and hatred of the Templars forgotten, for the time being. Karl closed his eyes, trying to hold back the darkness he felt closing in on him. He tightened his grip around his lover's body, feeling utterly helpless, knowing there was nothing he could do to keep him safe.

All he could do was hold him close, and pray that he would be alright.


End file.
